1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to holding mechanisms, particularly to a chip card holding mechanism for a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and tablet computers, typically employ at least one chip card (e.g., SIM card) to perform multiple functions including storing information, connecting to the internet, and dialing calls. It is necessary to provide a chip card holding mechanism for holding/securing the chip card within the portable electronic device. The chip card holding mechanism usually defines a receiving space, an elastic sheet fitted in the receiving space, and a holding portion rotatably assembled on the housing of the portable electronic device. The chip card can be received and held in the receiving space by the holding member, with the chip card resisting the elastic sheet. When detaching or replacing the chip card, the user must detach the outer cover of the portable electronic device first, thereby exposing the chip card holding mechanism. Thus, it is inconvenient to detach and replace the chip card. In addition, the existing chip card holding mechanism has a complex structure. The chip card holding mechanism may not unlock if the pressure applied is not strong enough to rotate the holding member. On the other hand, too much pressure on the cover may cause damage.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.